This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus which includes a keyboard and a display unit which is supported for pivotal motion on a stand.
An information processing apparatus is conventionally known which includes a keyboard having a plurality of operation keys provided thereon and a display unit having a display screen and supported for pivotal motion on a stand.
A conventional information processing apparatus of the type mentioned includes a base having a stand to be placed on a desk and a support arm mounted for pivotal motion on the base. A display unit is supported for pivotal motion at the upper end of the support arm. If the support arm is pivoted so as to be tilted forwardly with respect to the base and then the display unit is pivoted with respect to the support arm, then the display unit can be positioned in an inclined relationship such that a display screen thereof is directed substantially upwardly or obliquely forwardly upwards. In the state wherein the display unit is inclined in this manner, the user can, for example, use an annexed input pen to perform hand-written inputting or use such an annexed input pin and a keyboard to use both of hand-written inputting from the display screen and key inputting through operation keys to perform an inputting operation, an editing operation of inputted information and other necessary operations.
Where the display unit is inclined such that the display screen thereof is directed substantially upwardly or obliquely forwardly upwards in this manner, the user can perform an inputting operation and other necessary operations readily in a natural posture like a case wherein the user normally writes characters and so forth on a desk using a writing tool.
However, after the user performs its operation in a state wherein the display unit is inclined substantially upwardly or substantially obliquely upwards as described above, the user frequently interrupts or stops the operation while the state described above is maintained.
With the conventional information processing apparatus described above, however, when operation is to be interrupted or stopped in a state wherein the display unit is inclined, it cannot be avoided to leave the keyboard placed at a position other than the space occupied by the display unit. Therefore, when the information processing apparatus is not used, several components of the information processing apparatus including the keyboard and the display unit occupy a large space, which gives rises to a disadvantage that reduction in space cannot be achieved and the information apparatus occupies an unnecessary large area on a desk when it is intended to perform some other operation on the desk.
Not only where the display unit is inclined as described above, but such components of the information processing apparatus as the display unit and the keyboard individually occupy the space on the desk. Also this deteriorates the space efficiency similarly.
Further, if the keyboard does not include a keyboard cover, it is disadvantageous also in that foreign substances such as dust are liable to be admitted into the inside of the keyboard through the gaps between the operation keys and holes formed in the keyboard having the operation keys arranged therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus which occupies a minimized space when it is not used.
In order to attain the object described above, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus, comprising a stand including a base to be placed on a desk and a support arm extending uprightly from the base, a display unit having a display screen and supported for pivotal motion on the support arm of the stand, and a keyboard having a plurality of operation keys provided thereon, the support arm including an upper arm portion and a lower arm portion, the upper arm portion having an upper pivotal fulcrum at an upper end portion thereof for supporting the display unit for pivotal motion, the lower arm portion having a lower pivotal fulcrum provided at an upper end portion thereof for supporting the upper arm portion for pivotal motion, an accommodation space for accommodating the keyboard placed on the base being formed between the base of the stand and the display unit when the upper arm portion of the support arm is pivoted with respect to the lower arm portion around the lower pivotal fulcrum and the display unit is pivoted with respect to the upper arm portion around the upper pivotal fulcrum until the base is covered with the display unit.
With the information processing apparatus, when the upper arm portion of the support arm is pivoted with respect to the lower arm portion around the lower pivotal fulcrum and the display unit is pivoted with respect to the upper arm portion around the upper pivotal fulcrum until the base is covered with the display unit, the accommodation space in which the keyboard placed on the base can be accommodated is formed between the base of the stand and the display unit. Consequently, since the keyboard can be accommodated in the accommodation space when the keyboard is not used, the keyboard does not occupy an unnecessary space on the desk, and therefore, reduction of the space can be anticipated. Further, when the keyboard is not used, sticking of dust to the operation keys of the keyboard and admission of dust into the inside of the keyboard can be prevented.
Preferably, a keyboard cover is supported at a front end portion of the keyboard for pivotal motion between a covering position at which the keyboard cover covers over all or some of the operation keys of the keyboard and an uncovering position at which the keyboard cover does not cover all or some of the operation keys of the keyboard, and the keyboard and the keyboard cover can be accommodated in the accommodation space when the keyboard cover is in the covering position. With the information processing apparatus, when the keyboard is accommodated in the accommodation space, sticking of dust to the operation keys of the keyboard and admission of dust into the inside of the keyboard can be prevented further effectively.
Preferably, a keyboard cover is supported at a front end portion of the keyboard for pivotal motion between a covering position at which the keyboard cover covers over all or some of the operation keys of the keyboard and an uncovering position at which the keyboard cover does not cover all or some of the operation keys of the keyboard, and the keyboard and the keyboard cover can be accommodated in the accommodation space when the keyboard cover is in the uncovering position. With the information processing apparatus, also the keyboard cover which does not cover over the operation keys can be accommodated in the accommodation space, and consequently, augmentation of the convenience of use of the keyboard can be anticipated.
Preferably, when the accommodation space is formed, an end portion of a face of the display unit opposite to a face on which the display screen is provided contacts with the desk and part of the face of the display unit opposite to the face on which the display screen is provided contacts face-by-face with the upper arm portion of the support arm. With the information processing apparatus, the display unit can be disposed stably while preventing otherwise possible play of the display unit.
Preferably, when the upper arm portion is not pivoted with respect to the lower arm portion and therefore the upper arm portion and the lower arm portion extend along a line and the display screen of the display unit is directed substantially forwardly, an accommodation space for accommodating the keyboard is formed between a lower end of the display unit and the base of the stand. With the information processing apparatus, where the keyboard is placed on the base when the information processing apparatus is not used, the keyboard does not occupy an unnecessary area of the desk, and consequently, reduction of the space can be anticipated.
Preferably, a keyboard cover is supported at a front end portion of the keyboard for pivotal motion between a covering position at which the keyboard cover covers over all or some of the operation keys of the keyboard and an uncovering position at which the keyboard cover does not cover all or some of the operation keys of the keyboard, and when the accommodation space is formed, the keyboard with the operation keys covered with the keyboard cover can be disposed in contact with or in the proximity of the display unit forwardly of the display unit, whereas, when the keyboard is disposed forwardly of the display unit, a face of the display unit on which the display screen is provided and an upper face of the keyboard cover are positioned in a substantially same plane. With the information processing apparatus, the entire display unit and keyboard cover can be used as a hand receiving table. The use of the hand receiving table reduces the fatigue to the arms of the user, and therefore, the user can perform its operation easily and augmentation of the operation efficiency and augmentation of the convenience of use can be anticipated.
Further, since the face of the display unit on which the display screen is provided and the upper face of the keyboard cover are positioned in a substantially same plane, the display unit and the keyboard on which the keyboard cover is supported are disposed unitarily and provide a good appearance.
Preferably, a keyboard cover is supported at a front end portion of the keyboard for pivotal motion between a covering position at which the keyboard cover covers over all or some of the operation keys of the keyboard and an uncovering position at which the keyboard cover does not cover all or some of the operation keys of the keyboard, and when the accommodation space is formed, the keyboard with the operation keys uncovered can be disposed in contact with or in the proximity of the display unit forwardly of the display unit, whereas, when the keyboard with the operation keys uncovered is disposed forwardly of the display unit, a face of the display unit on which the display screen is provided, an upper face of the keyboard and an upper face of the keyboard cover are positioned in a substantially same plane. With the information processing apparatus, the entire display unit and keyboard cover can be used as a hand receiving table. The use of the hand receiving table reduces the fatigue to the arms of the user, and therefore, the user can perform its operation easily and augmentation of the operation efficiency and augmentation of the convenience of use can be anticipated.
Further, since the face of the display unit on which the display screen is provided, the upper face of the keyboard and the upper face of the keyboard cover are positioned in a substantially same plane, the display unit and the keyboard on which the keyboard cover is supported are disposed unitarily and provide a good appearance.
Preferably, a one-way clutch mechanism which exerts, when the upper arm portion is pivoted with respect to the lower arm portion in a direction in which the display unit is moved down, a load to the moving down force, but does not exert, when the upper arm portion is pivoted with respect to the lower arm portion in another direction in which the display unit is moved up, a load to the moving up force, is used for the lower pivotal fulcrum. With the information processing apparatus, when the user tries to move up the display unit, it is not acted upon by a load other than the weight of the display unit and the upper arm portion. Therefore, the display unit can be lifted readily with weak force, and consequently, augmentation of the convenience of use of the information processing apparatus can be anticipated.
Further, the display unit can be stopped at an arbitrary position. Therefore, the user can use the display unit at a suitable position in accordance with the necessity, and consequently, augmentation of the convenience of use can be anticipated.
Preferably, the keyboard has a positioning portion at a lower face portion thereof and is movable in a leftward and rightward direction on the base while the display unit covers over the base, and the base of the stand has a position restriction portion for being engaged, when the keyboard is moved in the leftward or rightward direction with respect to the base, by the positioning portion of the keyboard to restrict the position of the keyboard in the leftward and rightward direction. With the information processing apparatus, when some other inputting means other than the keyboard such as an inputting pen is used for inputting, some of the operation keys disposed on the keyboard can be exposed from the arrangement space and used for inputting. Consequently, efficient operation can be performed within a necessary but minimum space, and augmentation of the convenience of use of the information processing apparatus can be anticipated.
When both of the keyboard and some other inputting means are used for inputting, the keyboard and the display unit are disposed near to the user. Consequently, significant augmentation of the convenience of use can be anticipated.
Further, only such operation keys as ten keys need not be provided on a side portion (on a screen frame) of the display screen of the display unit, and consequently, an increase of the size of the display unit can be prevented.
The positioning portion of the keyboard may be formed as a projection which projects from the lower face portion, and the position restriction portion of the base may be formed as a recess into which the projection can be inserted. With the information processing apparatus, those portions provided originally in the information processing apparatus are used as the positioning portion and the position restriction portion, and accordingly, a special positioning projection or positioning restriction element need not be provided on the keyboard or the stand. Consequently, the keyboard can be positioned readily without increasing the production cost.
Preferably, the positioning portion is provided at each of the left and right ends of the lower end portion of the keyboard. With the information processing apparatus, since the positioning projections are provided separately from each other at the opposite left and right end portions of the bottom wall of the keyboard, both of the position at which the keyboard projects rightwardly from the accommodation space and the position at which the keyboard projects leftwardly from the accommodation space can be set, which expands the number of different forms of use of the information processing apparatus. Consequently, significant augmentation of the convenience of use can be anticipated.
Preferably, the recess of the base has an offset portion formed therein in such a manner as to extend in the leftward and rightward direction and is formed such that a portion of the recess rearwardly of the offset portion has a bottom shallower than a bottom of another portion of the recess which is forwardly of the offset portion. With the information processing apparatus, the user can recognize with certainty that the positioning projection has been inserted into the deeper portion of the recess.
Preferably, a control circuit board for controlling a signal to be outputted upon operation of the operation keys is disposed in the inside of at least one of the positioning portions. The disposition of the control circuit board allows the keyboard to be designed with a reduced thickness.
Preferably, an accommodation recess is formed in each of the positioning portions on the opposite sides of the keyboard, and a support foot for being accommodated into the accommodation recess is supported for pivotal motion on each of the positioning portions, the keyboard being held in a horizontal state in the leftward and rightward direction by pulling out, while one of the positioning portions is inserted in the recess of the position restriction portion, the support foot from the accommodation recess provided on the other one of the positioning portions and erecting the support foot on the desk. With the information processing apparatus, the keyboard can be held in a horizontal state very readily.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements denoted by like reference symbols.